True Love
by QueenCaspian10
Summary: Hermione feels like no one likes her and that she will never find love. After her 6th year at Hogwarts she decides to go and live with her Uncle for the summer in Sunnydale. There she meets Buffy and finally finds True love. Hp/BtVs X-over. Major AU. :D
1. Chapter 1 : Leaving Hogwarts

Title – True Love

Disclaimer – I own nothing.

Summery – Hermione feels like no one likes her and that she will never find love. After her 6th year at Hogwarts she decides to go and live with her Uncle for the summer in Sunnydale. There she meets Buffy and finally finds True love.

Set – After the Half Blood Prince (For Harry Potter) and after Season 3 (on Buffy the Vampire Slayer)

XXX

Chapter 1 – Leaving Hogwarts

XXX

After the school year ends Hermione is overjoyed and excited to see her uncle again. Her, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Shamus and Dean all get on the bus in the same compartment and are excited to be heading home after the year they just had. Even though they are still grieving the death of Dumbledore it will be nice to finally be home. Hermione, Luna and Ginny are all talking about some of their summer work while the boys were talking about ways to fight Voldemort until ron finally spok up so they could all talk together.

"Bills getting married," Ron said smiling and everyone turned to him in excitement.

"He is that's great, when?" Hermione asked.

"This summer, A before Harry's birthday. You'll all be there right?" He asked hopefully as everyone said yes except Hermione.

"I don't know, I mean I would love to but I am spending the summer in America with my Uncle maybe I can convince him to let me come back early," She said and Ron looked disappointed at first but then he smiled.

"Alright, where is America?" He asked

"Sunnydale California, he owns a magic store there," She said and smiled.

"Magic store, you mean in the magical world right?" He asked

"No Muggle world, but there are a few Wiccan's there and some witches, vampires, werewolves, demons and a few bug people," She said laughing.

"Isn't that against the law here in the magical world?" Dean asked

"In this magical world yes but the stuff he sells is from another magical world plus it helps to have a magic store on an active Hellmouth," She said looking at all of their shocked faces.

"I thought Sunnydale sounded familiar, I have heard of it. Isn't that where the Vampire Slayer is? Buffy right?" Shamus asked.

"Yeah,"

"My Gran said that that place is really dangerous, bad stuff always happens there," Neville added.

"I know but my Uncle is a watcher so I think I will be safe with him besides I can use magic now and here are good witches and Wiccan's in the town," She said and then finally Harry said something.

"Wiccan's?" He asked

"Yeah Wicca is a religion and some Wiccan's choose to study magic," Hermione answered and then looked back to Ron.

"Well you have fun," Ron said looking away, she could tell he was a little mad that she was leaving for the summer.

"Hermione who is picking you up then? Will it still be your parents?" Ginny asked

"No, my Uncle is, my parents are taking a vacation to the Alps, they will be gone all summer, then they hare heading to Australia for the year," Hermione answered.

"Can we meet your uncle?" Luna asked.

"Sure you can,"

"Is he a muggle?" Dean asked

"Kinda, he has some magical ability but not much," She said and right then the train slowed to a stop at the station and it was time leave.

XXX

To Be Continued…

R&R


	2. Chapter 2 : Hermione's Uncle

Title – True Love

***

AN - _Wow three reviews overnight. I am so glad that you all like the story. Since the reviews were fast I worked extra hard and finished up to chapter 4 and am working on chapter 5 which should be up by the end of the day. I hope you all keep reading and reviewing. I appreciateit a lot. Please tell me if I have made any grammer or spelling mistakes. I tend to spell some names wrong so if you see that please point it out to me. Can't wait to hear more of your review. keep them coming. Thanks. :D_

***

Chapter 2 – Hermione's Uncle

XXX

Hermione and the others got off the train and headed through the barrier. Standing near a bench close to the barrier was Hermione's uncle. He was tall, handsome, had glasses and was wearing a dark brown jacket that matched his pants.

"Uncle!" Hermione yelled as she ran to him and he lifter he up in a giant hug.

"Hermione it is so good to see you again, my how you have grown," He said smiling and then looking to her friends.

"Uncle Rupert these are my friends, Harry, Ron, Dean, Shamus, Neville, Luna and my best friend Ginny," She said pointing to all of then and Rupert smiled nodding his head

"It is nice to meet you all, no Hermione we have to leave if we are to make our flight," He said and she smiled.

"Alright let me just get my things and say goodbye," She said as he rushed to grab her things but Fred and George appeared out of nowhere and were already following Rupert to the car. She said her goodbyes and headed after her uncle. She got in the car, thanked Fred and George and they were off to Sunnydale. They had a stop over in New York and another in L.A. then they were there in Sunnydale atop of the Hellmouth itself.

XXX

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3 : Sunnydale

Title – True Love

Chapter 3 – Sunnydale

XXX

Hermione and Rupert arrived in Sunnydale the next morning and headed straight to the magic box.

"Everyone I would like you to meet my niece who will be with us all summer, Hermione Granger," He said and everyone walked up to Hermione to introduce themselves.

"I'm Xander," A man with dark brown hair, about 6 foot and no older the Hermione herself said walking up to her.

"Riley," Said the other man with sandy brown hair, large muscles and a scar on his left eye.

"Anya" the bright blond haird woman said shaking Hermiones hand and smiling the fakest smile Hermione had ever seen.

"I'm Buffy," She said as Hermione was overjoyed with excitement as the 5'4 blond haird woman shook her hand.

"Giles, do you want us to show Hermione around the store maybe she can help us with the research," Xander said smiling as he took Hermione on a tour and then Giles gave Hermione a job to do right away.

"Is this your guy?" She asked holding up a picture that fit Buffy's description.

"Yep that's our guy," Buffy said as she took the book and read what it said.

"Buffy when is Willow getting back?" Xander asked.

"Any minute now, Hermione Willow is another one of our friends she should be here soon. She is really sweet you'll like her.

XXX – 10 minutes later

The door opened and Hermione turned to look to see who it was and right then she could not comprehend the feeling, it was like nothing she had ever felt before, she looked at the person standing in the door way and knew somehow the they were the one.

"Willow welcome back, what took you so long you were gone for hours," Xander said and she smilied and laughed. She looked around the room and her eyes stopped and she met Hermione's gaze and they both looked away.

"Hermione this is Willow, Willow Hermione," Xander said

"Hi," Willow said smiling and shaking Hermione's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said smiling as she looked away and walked over to her bag and pulled out a book.

"Uncle I think I am going to go take a walk in the park and read a bit. I will be back in a few hours," She said and walked out.

XXX

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4 : Discovery

Title – True Love

Disclaimer – I own nothing

Chapter 4 – Discovery

XXX

Hermione walked down to the park and found a spot in the shade, sat down and opened her book. She was half way done when someone walked up to her.

"Long day?" The woman asked and Hermione nodded. She didn't bother to look up even though she was curious who it was she continued o read.

"We met a while ago, I'm Willow Rosenberg. I figured we didn't get a proper introduction earlier," She said and Hermione's head shot up and she closed her book and looked at Willow and smiled. "How do you like America, I mean it is not like England is it," Hermione could only make a slight "Uh Huh" before Willow continued. "I'm sorry that I interrupted you, I can leave if you want,"

"No don't go, I like the company, I don't know anyone here and I would like having someone to talk to," She said and Willow smiled.

"How would you like to talk over coffee, I know a great place," Hermione nodded and took Willow's hand to help her got up. She did not know how log she had been sitting but her legs were near numb and needed Willow to help her stand for a moment before they started walking.

"What was wizarding school like? It must have been amazing," Willow started off.

"I thought so too but there is this dark wizard, Voldemort," She whispered his name incase anyone was listening even though she doubted it. "A lot of the people I knew were killed already, some every year almost,"

"Wow, tell me all about it," Willow said and Hermione smiled as she continued.

"First year, my friend Harry fought our Defense against the Dark arts teacher who turned out to be half Voldemort and then he turned to dust. Second year, Harry fought the memory of Voldemort and me and a few other students were petrified by the basilisk, Third year, the dementors who are guards of Azkaban were surrounding the school all year and a mass murder was loose in Hogwarts but he turned out to be a good guy and the mass murder was actually my friend Ron's rat." By now Willow's mouth was half open and Hermione smiled as she continued "Fourth year we had the tri wizard tournament an one of the seventh years Cedric Diggory was killed when Voldemort returned. Fifth year, we had a devil for a teacher who was always giving detentions and tried to torture Harry, the ministry didn't believe that Voldemort was back we started Dumbledore's Army and fought Death Eaters in the department of mysteries then Sirius Black was killed and the ministry finally saw the Voldemort was back,"

"Wow," Willow said her mouth dangling open in astonishment.

"I'm not done yet," Hermione said and Willow laughed.

"Please continue,"

"Last year our headmaster Dumbledore was killed by the potions master Severus Snape, and that's it," She said and Willow smiled.

"Some school experience huh?" She said and Hermione nodded.

"What about you, I mean you study magic, fight demons and are friends with the slayer, What's that like?"

"Weird, it seems like yesterday I was a nobody in high school now I have all these friends and it is just so different. When I met Buffy I never expected this, she seemed so nice and come to find out that she slays vampires and fights demons."

"When did you perform your first spell?"

"About a year ago maybe a year and a half,"

"What was it?"

"It was the restoration spell, it was to restore a vampire named Angelus' soul," She said and Hermione smiled.

"Wow," Hermione said and Willow smiled as she took a sip of her drink and looked back to Hermione. They sat there for a moment and looked into each other's eyes. There was something different about they two when they looked at each other. Something that they never felt before.

"So, um we should get back," Willow said and Hermione nodded as both girls got up and walked out, they both walked silently towards the magic box.

"Hermione how did you like the park?" Giles asked and she nodded and smiled no answering as she walked over to Xander and Riley who were sitting near the books and sat down. She opened a random book and started flipping through the pictures when Willow walked over to her again.

"Hermione, we were all planning to go to the bronze later, you want to come?" She asked and Hermione smiled delighted that Willow asked her. She nodded and Willow grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. They all walked together and when they arrived at the bronze they all went separate ways. Xander went with Anya to dance and Riley did the same with Buffy. Then Willow showed Hermione around and they just sat and talked while the others danced. Since neither was old enough to drink they ordered soda's and watched the others while they talked.

Hermione was watching the people dancing and started to get a little upset and Willow concerned, asked her what was wrong.

"It's just the last time I dance it was at my fourth year and I got into a huge fight with my friends afterwards. It was a Christmas dance," She said and Willow put on hand on Hermione's back.

"You want to go?" She asked and Hermione shook her head.

"No, I don't want to ruin it for you and the others," She said and Willow smiled.

"You won't ruin it for ma and the others won't even notice were gone, come on lets go, we can walk back to where I live or back to your uncle's place,"

"Your place I don't want to go home yet," She said and Willow smiled.

"Come on," She said and they both walked out waving goodbye to the others they headed to Willow's apartment.

XXX

The next day Willow arrived at the Magic Box around noon with a bag full of food for everyone. Everyone was sitting around the table researching when she walked in and immediately stopped at the smell of the hamburgers she had brought for them.

"Hermione can I talk to you for a moment?" Willow asked as she pulled Hermione to an empty corner to talk.

"What is that all about?" Xander asked when they walked away curious at what was going on between the two.

"What is it?" Hermione asked and Willow looked down for a moment then back to Hermione.

"I don't know why I am asking this and it is kinda weird for me and probably you too but would you maybe like to um," She said and Hermione's face lit up.

"Yes," She said not even bothering to let her finish.

"You really would?" Willow asked and Hermione nodded.

"I would love to go out with you," Hermione said and Willow smiled.

"Good, then tonight, I know the perfect place," She said and the two girls walked back to the others to eat their lunch.

XXX – That night

Willow took Hermione to the park and they had a candle lit dinner by the small yet beautiful lake. They ate talked and had fun. Xander even had one of the homeless guys by the bar buy then some wine and beer to make the night a little nicer. They talked all night and drank. Xander told them before they left that he would come by later and clean up so they headed to Willow's apartment and slept together.

XXX – morning

"Good morning," Hermione said as she looked up at Willow who had woken seconds earlier.

"Morning, Sleep well?" Willow asked and Hermione nodded kissing Willow lightly on the lips.

"Wow," They both said and then they looked at each other and smiled.

"Last night was the best, what time is it?" Willow asked suddenly noticing she had to set her alarm.

"Seven o'clock. Why?" She asked.

"We have to be at the Magic Box by noon, we have plenty of time," Willow said as she started to kiss Hermione once more.

XXX – The Magic Box

"Hey Will, how was the big date last night?" Xander asked a little creeped out by what the answer might be but still happy that his friend was finally happy after her break up with Oz last month.

"Fantastic, it's official, we're a couple," Willow said as Hermione walked in behind her and gave her a slight kiss on the cheek before walking over to Giles who motioned for her to follow him.

"Now, Hermione I know that I am just your Uncle but I want to make sure you want to get into a relationship like this. It could be very dangerous, can you handle what others will say?" He asked concerned for her like she was his own daughter.

"Yes, I am positive," She said and he smiled kissing her forehead and walking back to the counter while she walked over to Willow and sat next to her. Willow grabbed Hermione's hand and they both started looking at the same book and discussing what they were reading.

XXX – Buffy's house (Xander, Anya, Riley and Buffy are here alone)

"It is kinda weird I agree but at least they are happy," Riley said.

"I agree, I mean Willow is our friend and Hermione is Giles' niece, it has to be weirder for him," Xander said

"I am with Riley on this one, they are happy together that is all that matters, so we make a pact right here right now, we say nothing about how weird it is that Willow and Hermione are gay," Buffy said and Riley and Xander both agreed but Anya didn't.

"I can't you know that I will say something it is in my nature besides it is not like I really care," Anya said and they all smiled and agreed that they would not say a word to Willow, Giles or Hermione.

XXX

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5 : Summer Romance

Title – True Love

Chapter 5 – Summer Romance

XXX

After the first night, Giles had no problem letting Hermione stay with Willow instead of himself. He thought it was nice she was finally truly happy. Hermione and Willow were getting along perfectly. They showed up at the Magic Box together everyday at noon. That Friday night they all decided that they would all go to the Bronze and have a little fun.

"Xander you want to dance?" Anya asked and he nodded as she took his hand and they walked over to the dance floor.

"Buffy, do you want to dance?" Riley asked and she looked over to Willow and Hermione.

"No thanks, lets just talk tonight, I am really tired tonight," She said and he smiled as he sat next to her and they began to talk and laugh together.

"Hey, you alright?" Willow asked looking at Hermione's sad face.

"Same as usual, Dances make me sad," She said and Willow smiled.

"I think I can change that, come on," She said as she pulled Hermione's hand but Hermione refused to get up.

"Will, I can't, besides I'm not that good anyway," She said and Willow laughed.

"If you're as good at dancing as you are at home I have no problem dancing with you," She said and Hermione smiled. "Come on it will be fun and I can guarantee that you will have a good time dancing again," She said and Hermione nodded getting up and walking with Willow to the dance floor. It was a slow dance and Hermione tried to pull away but Willow caught her and pulled her close. Hermione did not argue but started to smile as the two danced in each others arms. After the song was over the two walked back over to the table and sat down.

"See that wasn't so bad," She said and Hermione smiled.

"No it wasn't," After an hour or so they all decided to leave and they all went home.

XXX – One month later

It was nearing the end of July and Hermione knew what that meant. Ron's brother was getting married in a few days and they had to pick up Harry still. She did not say anything to anyone and just waited until she got a letter saying they wanted her back.

"Hermione this came in the mail for you," Giles said handing Hermione a letter in a beige envelope. She opened it, read it and then closed it and started to cry.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Willow asked and Hermione handed her the letter which she read out loud.

"Dear Hermione, Bill is getting married next week and we have to go get Harry tomorrow. We can not pick him up without you, I know that you are there and probably having a great time but we need you here. Ginny misses you and Fred and George say hi. I am so sorry that you have to come back early. If you can, we need you here by 6am here tomorrow. Please come if we don't have you to get Harry the plan won't work w need 7 people and you're the last everyone else said yes. So please come I hope to see you soon and I would really like to hear about what is going on there, so would Ginny. Love, Ron," Willow closed the letter and looked to Hermione. "How do they expect you to get there by 6 their time?" She asked and Hermione looked up.

"Apparate, if I do that I can leave a minute before they want me there and be there on time, or I can use the Floo network which is not so safe," She said and Willow pulled her close.

"We still have time, lets get you packed and let every minute count," Willow said and Hermione smiled.

"I know, but I just don't want to leave,"

"I know but if they need you then you have to go," She said and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Alright," She said and Willow pulled Hermione out the door and they walked to Willow's place to pack and do a few other things.

XXX

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6 : Leaving

Title – True Love

Chapter 6 – Leaving

XXX

Willow and Hermione got redressed and headed out to Riley's jeep. He had agreed to pick the two up and drive them to the magic shop. They arrived moments later to say goodbye to everyone before Hermione apparated back to England.

"We will miss you," Anya said giving Hermione a light hug before stepping away.

"Yeah, I hope we see you soon," Buffy said also giving Hermione a hug.

"Uh, Buffy, can't, breath," Hermione said inbetween sharp painful breaths.

"Sorry," Buffy said and Hermione smiled catching her breath.

"We all will miss you, be safe," Riley said giving her a hug and then Xander stepped in and just hugged her before saying anything.

"You be careful," He said and then his voice turned into a whisper. "I will protect Will for you until you return," He said and she smiled.

"Thanks," She whispered back as he let her go and Giles embraced her in a huge hug and then held the tops of her arms and looked at her.

"You really have grown so much, I want you to be careful. I know what is going on over there and I would hate to get a letter saying that you have passed on. Please be safe for all of us and when you graduate come back here to stay. You really are the brightest witch of your age. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I love you Hermione," He said as he hugged her again and she smiled.

"I love you too, Uncle, You have been like a father to me and I am so glad I decided to come here for some of my summer. Thanks," She said as he kissed her forehead and Willow was the last to say goodbye. The two girls looked at each other and smiled. Then embraced each other in a huge hug before letting go a bit and they both leaned in for a very passionate kiss before returning to a hug and a light kiss.

"I'm gonna miss you, write?" Willow asked and Hermione smiled.

"I'll try, I will miss you too," She said as her lips brushed Willows and they smiled.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, Willow," She said and Willow smiled as they kissed one last time. "Bye everyone thanks for everything. I will stop by if I get the chance and I will see you next summer," She said as everyone waved and with a snap she was gone and Willow broke down crying.

Meanwhile in the Burrow Hermione showed up right at 6. The Weasleys and everyone that was going to pick up Harry was there waiting for her. Right when she appeared everyone came to greet her but she didn't notice she fell to the ground crying just like Willow had done half way around the world.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" Ginny asked and Hermione could only sob as her friend gave her a hug and Hermione continued crying in her arms.

"Hermione what the bloody hell happened?" Ron asked and she did not reply. It took her a moment before she could catch her breath and dry her tears. Ginny and Ron helped her stand up and put what she had on the ground.

"I jus am upset I had to leave. I miss everyone already. Especially, never mind," She said as she walked over to Moody and the others who were getting ready to leave. The left to pick up Harry and some of them didn't make it back for a while and when they did everyone found out that Moody was dead, Hedwig was dead and George lost an ear.

XXX – Harry, Ron and Hermione leaving

They all left one night and were on their own.

XXX

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7 : Heartbreak

Title – True Love

Chapter 7 – Heartbreak

XXX

It had been four months since Hermione left Sunnydale and it was killing her that she could not see Willow so she plucked up the courage and decided to apparate to Sunnydale just to say hi.

XXX – Sunnydale

"Hey everyone," Hermione said when she appeared in the Magic Box. Everyone was there except Willow. "Where's Willow?" She asked

"I think she's at her apartment," Buffy said and Hermione walked out and headed to Willow's apartment. She was there in less then five minutes.

"Willow?" Hermione asked when she heard a voice coming from the bedroom. When she walked in she saw Willow and another girl sitting on the bed kissing and Hermione got angry.

"How could you?" Hermione yelled as she stormed out of the room and to the street.

"Hermione wait," Willow called after her but she was gone, she had apparated back to Harry and Ron. She ran straight to her bed and started to cry her eyes out and mumble to herself.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry asked her but she could only get out a few words.

"How…..She…Do…Me," She said in between tears which would explain why Harry didn't hear the "she" he heard "he".

"Hermione, it's alright, just relax. I think you need some rest, Ron will take over your look out time and if your alright tomorrow you can take his," Harry said and Hermione nodded pulling her pillow closer and crying into it. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Kinda," She sobbed.

"What happened? And who is this mystery person?" He asked and she tried to calm her tears when Ron walked in. Harry quickly filled him in and by that time Hermione was alright to talk.

"Well I showed up at the Magic Box, Buffy said Will might be at the apartment so I went there and there Will was kissing another girl I was so upset I didn't bother to ask what was going on and I just left," Hermione said summing it up quickly.

"Will?" Ron asked

"Yeah," Hermione said hugging her pillow.

"Your boyfriend?" Ron asked and Hermione didn't want to mention that she was gay, not just yet, so she answered.

"Kinda,"

"Look if he did this for a reason then your better off," Harry said and Hermione could only sob harder.

"Hermione if you need someone to comfort you I'm here," Ron said and Hermione let out a little laugh and smiled.

"Thanks but no thanks Ron," She said and he smiled.

"I tried," he joked and then went back outside.

XXX – 3 months later

Hermione was still upset about Willow but tried not to show it in front of the others. Instead she acted like everything was alright and kept smiling. Her heart was broken and she dreamt of Willow every night since that heartbreaking moment.

XXX

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8 : Loss

Title – True Love

Chapter 8 – Loss

XXX

A few months later the Battle of Hogwarts was beginning. One of the other Gryffindor's a friend of Hermione's devised a plan that if she was killed her soul would split and everyone that Voldemort had killed would come back to life. A risky spell but she was set on it. Hermione agreed to help her with it and went straight to the Great Hall after arriving to fight the war.

Hermione, Fred and Alison (The girl that was performing the spell) Sat in a circle and started the spell. It was not a normal spell that Hogwarts students would do it was a black arts spell. One that took great dark magic to perform.

In front of the student body, auroras and the Order of the Phoenix they began. Ready for action the order stood by wands ready. Fortunately they didn't need them.

During the spell Hermione saw glimpses of Willow and herself together. Laughing, dancing and having fun then at the end of the spell shot a horrible picture. Willow with black hair, black clothing and veiny skin. Hermione screamed and fell to the floor. Unfortunately the scream was not from the vision of Willow but from her being hit by what looked like blue electricity.

"You think I don't care?" The person yelled as she stormed in hair as black as possible, black clothes and veiny pale white skin.

"Wh? Uh," Hermione said as Fred and George helped her sit up. "Willow?" She asked when she saw the woman on the opposite of the room.

"You think I don't care, that I didn't love you," She said as she brought her right hand out from behind her back to reveal a levitation spell and a body flowing around her. "Here's the proof, I love you," She said looking to Hermione how broke down in tears…again.

"Hermione do you know her?" Ron asked

"Yeah, I do," Hermione said in a weak voice, still crying.

"Who is she?" Harry asked and Willow smiled.

"She never told you?" She asked as her eyes went pitch black and her voice got deep. "I'm her girlfriend," She said as she started shooting spells at Hermione and the Auoras blocked them as much as they can.

"STOP!!!" Hermione yelled and everyone looked to her.

"Hermione you have to get out of here," Tonks said and Hermione shook her head.

"I can't, I started this and I have to finish it," Hermione said and looked to Willow.

"Hermione what are you thinking of doing?" Harry asked and she shrugged and pulled out her wand.

"I don't know but I have to do something," She said as she and Willow started casting spells at each other. When Hermione was disarmed and nearly unconscious when something hit Willow.

"Uh oh , Daddy's home, I'm in wicked trouble now," Willow said as Giles walked in, cast a spell at her to keep her down and then looked at Hermione and smiled. Him and Willow started dueling and after a few minutes Giles had had enough and Willow took his magic. Fell to the floor, got up and walked over to Giles.

Come on you think that a little extra magic is gonna stop me," She said and smiled. She shot another spell at Hermione who was now standing up with the help of Harry and Ron. Then something happened to Willow when Hermione's body was shot out of the boys arms and into a broken chair. The leg of the chair went right through her stomach and Willow ran over to her now lifeless body. Her hair turning red again and her skin going back to normal.

"Stay away from her," Harry yelled and Willow started to cry.

"Please, Please I am so sorry," Willow cried and behind her Giles stood up and walked over to her.

"Don't worry she won't hurt her anymore, she can't," He said as Harry and Ron stepped aside and Willow brushed the hair out of Hermione's face.

"Baby, I am so sorry, please, please, don't die. I need to baby, please," She cried as she held Hermione's one hand and put her other hand on the side of Hermione's face.

"Wait a second, she's not completely dead, she's still here," Alison said and everyone looked at her.

"What?" Willow asked

"Yeah, her spirit it is still here, next to you,"

"Okay, you are going all exorcist on us it is kinda creepy," Fred said and she smiled.

"No you idiot, it's the spell," She said as he smiled and kissed her forehead and turned back to Hermione.

"How do we get the spirit back in the body and the wound closed?" Harry asked.

"I can fix the wounds with a few spells and some help, Giles. Then I just need help with the rejoining," Willow said

"I can fix that, If the spell works then I can bring her back," Alison said and everyone looked back to her.

"I thought the spell was only or the people you-know-who and his followers killed?" Ginny said

"No, any recent Dark Magic, from when you-know-who started to right now," She said

"Oh,"

"Good then lets get to work," Willow said and Giles nodded then she stopped. "something's here," She said and everyone jumped up and went to where they had to. Professor McGonagall got rid of the tables and rushed every under aged witch and wizard out of the building. Willow and Giles stayed with Hermione but before everyone left Lupin, Tonks, Harry and Ron stayed behind.

"She will be safe won't she?" Tonks asked and Giles nodded.

"I'll look after her, she is like a daughter to me, I won't let anything happen to her again," He said and they all smiled.

"Be careful and this is a gift from all of us," Lupin said and Tonks placed her hand in front of his ceast and transferred a bit of magic to Giles. "This is so you can help Hermione," He said and they all departed leaving Giles and Willow alone with Hermione's dead body.

"Let's get started," Willow said to Giles who nodded as they got ready to perform the spell to heal the wounds on Hermione's dead body and hope that she would be brought back to life.

XXX

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9 : Tough Magic

Title – True Love

Chapter 9 - Tough Magic

XXX

After lifting the body and laying it on the ground Willow and Giles preformed a spell to heal all wounds. Within seconds the hole in Hermione's stomach was gone and she laid there motionless, clean and cold.

"What now?" Willow asked Giles as she took Hermione's hand and looked up at her mentor and friend.

"We wait, it think we are safe in here for now," Giles said and Willow frowned as she looked at what was left of the woman she loved and started to cry. Giles knelt down next to Willow and Hermione and put his arm around Willow's shoulder like a father would do to his daughter. She turned her head into Giles chest and cried. Her placed his hand on her head and stroked her hair trying to block out the sound of the explosions coming from outside.

XXX - that night - after the first battle.

Everyone brought in the dead bodies of the good and the bad that night. Willow and Giles recognized some of them. Fred Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, and Snape. The others were not familiar but by the looks of it most were students and some were young. When Alison walked in she screamed at the sight of Fred. Giles knew that Alison and Fred had been dating since their sixth year and that they were engaged and were going to be married when the war was over. He only knew this because Hermione and Alison had been friends since Hermione's first year.

"Giles what happened?" Willow asked and Giles looked down at her and sighed. "Are you going to cry?" She asked when she saw the tears welling up in his eyes.

"They were going to get married when the war was over, Hermione was to be the maid of honor. Alison and Fred had been dating for 4 years and it is just really sad. All of these people were so yound and now their gone," Giles said as Willow patted him on the back and gave him a hug just like a daughter would a father.

"That's so sad," Was all she could say as tears started streaming down her face as well. When she looked up and wiped the tears form her eyes she saw Alison was storming out of the Great Hall. "Where is she going?" Willow asked and Giles frowned.

"To finish it, Percy, Fred's older brother told her who killed him and she is going to finish this war," He said and she looked confused.

"How?"

"Kill Voldemort and the rest falls," He said "But she won't do that, she is going to let her kill him, Harry is doing the same," He took off his glasses and cleaned them with his gray shirt, put them on and looked back to Willow. "The spell will keep her alive, barely. There is a twist in the spell she preformed. It will bring back all of those killed by dark magic in this magical world but it tears her soul into pieces. giving part to all. If it runs out and there is not the tiny bit left she will die. She hopes that her math is right and she will have enough to live. The thing is if it does not bring Fred back before the soul is used up she will let him live for her. It is rather confusing." He said and Willow smiled.

"How do you know all of that?" Willow asked

"Your not the only one who know how to read minds. Alison was thinking it when she stormed out. Among other things," He laughed the last words. She read his mind and head the words Alison had said and began to laugh.

"Wow she must be angry," Willow said and Giles managed to crack a small smile and laugh.

"She'll be back soon, they oth will, very much alive," Giles said and Willow smiled.

"The others?" Willow asked him and he sighed.

"I don't know," Was all he said when he walked over to the Wesley's and offered his condolences and Willow did the same.

XXX

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10 : Living

Title – True Love

Chapter 10 - Liveing

XXX

Every dead person in the Great Hall started to move and awaken a half our later, including Hermione.

"Hermione!" Willow said in shockwhen Hermione stood up. Willow ran to her but Hermione backed away.

"Stay away from me," She said in a low voice.

"What?" She asked

"You tried to kill me. You did kill me," She said and tears started to once again stream down Willows face. Seconds later Willowfell tothe floor and looked up at Hermione.

"Please, I am so sorry, I had no controle. Please Baby, Please forgive me," She said and Hermione started to walk away. "Please, I love you please," She said and Hermione stopped.

"I thought you hated me, and you killed that girl," Hermione said.

"Tara? I didn't kill her she was shot, I wanted to show you I didn't care about her and that I love you, more then anything," She said and Hermione smiled and then let it fade again. Everyone was now up and looking at the two. Willow on the ground crying and Hermione looking at her. "Please forgive me, Baby please, please," She said tears dreanching her face and Hermione smiled. Willow looked at her in suprise. "Do you forgive me?" she asked and Hermione smiled.

"More then that, I love you," She said as Willow stood up and Hermione ran to her and kissed her passionatly and hugged her then kissed her again. "I have missed you so much," Hermione said as she kissed Willow again.

"I missed you to," She said and they could hear groans and noises comming from the other students, mostly the girls, who were disgusted by th two but they didn;t mind. Love was love nothing changed that. Then the death eaters charged into the Great Hall and everyone began to fight. luckly no one except death eaters died. Then Alison and Harry together finished off Voldemort and everyone cheered and celebrated. Once everything was cleaned up and everyone was talking Hermione took Willow over to everyone.

"Guys this is Willow, Willow this is Harry, Ron, Alison, Fred, George, Ginny, Blaize, Draco, Pansy, Percy, Crabb, Goyle, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and some other friends," She said and Willow said "Hi" to everyone while Hermione talked to Ginny.

"Ginny your dating Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Not exactly, He asked me that afte my graduation if I wanted to," She started but didn't finish.

"He proposed?" Hermione asked and she smiled.

"Yes,"

"That's great," Hermione said and then turned to everyone else.

"I will see you all later, write, Here is my new address," She said as apiece of parcment flew into everyones hands.

"Califorina?" Harry asked

"Your moving to America?" Ron asked

"Yeah," She said as Willow took a look at one of the papers and smiled.

"You're?" She asked but Hermione finished.

"Yeah, I'm moving to Sunnydale with you," She said as Willow smiled and kissed Hermione quicklyon the lips and they turned back to the others. "I will see you all late hopefully," Hermione said as the others all sayd "Of Course" and smiled as she hugged all of them and then took Willows hand.

"Wait where's Giles?" Willow asked and Hermione pointed to Professor Snape and Mr. Weasley.

"I'll get him," Hermione said as she slipped away and pulled Giles towards where Willow was standing with the others. "Ready?" Hermione asked

"Wait you don't need to get your things?" She asked and Hermione looked at her and shook her head. "Then lets go," She said as Hermione said one last "goodbye" and the apparated back to Sunnydale.

XXX

To Be Continued...

Please Review. I hope you like the tory o far. The last few chapters actually tie in a bit with another fan fiction of mine. The Unknown Gryffindor. Which Alison is in and it kinda gives you the end to that fic. so it youread the other fic which is only in year 2 don;t say anything about the end. Thanks. Also, Please Reiew this story it is my 2nd favorite Buffy story I have written and I would love to know what you think. Thanks.

*QueenCaspian10*


	11. Chapter 11 : Back Home

Title – True Love

Chapter 11 - Back Home

XXX

Willow, Hermione and Giles landed in the Middle of the Magic Box as everyone rushed to say hello. Willow and Hermione, not waning to stick around, went back to Willows where Hermione's things had magically appeared. They talked for a while and one thing led to the next and ....

After that they lived together until Buffy died then they moved into Buffy's house and occupied Joyce's old room. Once Sunnydale was sucked into the Hellmouth Willow and Hermione went to Asia to get the slayers and bring them back to th new Slayer School that Giles had built in Upstate New York where a new Hellmouth had opened.

XXX

THE END.

I hope you enjoyed the story. Please reivew and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
